Muttertag
by Calico17
Summary: Ein Patientenschicksal erinnert Chase an seine eigene Kindheit. House ist interessiert und macht eine Entdeckung. Early seasons.
1. Flashback

**Flashback**

Es war der 11. Juli, als Mrs. Pembroke ins Princeton Plainsboro eingeliefert wurde.

Als hätte House es inszeniert.

Aber er konnte es nicht wissen und deswegen auch nicht geplant haben.

Mit raschen Schritten eilte Chase neben der Trage der Notfallmediziner her und informierte sich in Stichworten über den Zustand der Frau; Verkehrsunfall mit schwerem Schädeltrauma, vermutlich innere Blutungen, Schock, eventuell eine Fraktur des Handgelenks.

Ihr Leben hing am seidenen Faden.

Und die Frau roch nach Alkohol.

Die Sanitäter hatten es ebenfalls bemerkt; man musste schon besonders unempfindlich sein, um den scharfen Geruch nicht wahrzunehmen.

Er hörte einen der Männer eine abfällige Bemerkung machen und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Warum war er ausgerechnet heute in der Notaufnahme?

Warum hatte House ihn nicht zum Praxisdienst verdonnert, wie er es bevorzugt tat?

Dann würde er sich jetzt in aller Ruhe mit geröteten Mandeln und verstopften Nebenhöhlen beschäftigen.

Er schob sich an den Notärzten vorbei und flüchtete förmlich auf die Intensivstation.

**oOo**

„Ist noch etwas von ihr übrig?"

Chase fuhr hoch. Der Stift, an dem er ohne sein Wissen gekaut hatte, stieß schmerzhaft gegen seine Schneidezähne, als er zu House aufschaute.

„Was?"

„Das frage ich Sie. Kommt Ihr Unfallopfer für eine Organspende in Frage?"

Neben ihm raschelte Cameron mit ein paar Unterlagen. „Mr. Dugan auf Nummer 1077 wartet auf ein Herz. Die Blutgruppe stimmt überein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine passende Spenderin ist", zwang sich Chase zur Nüchternheit.

Cameron sah auf. „Sie trägt einen Organspendeausweis bei sich."

„Sie ist Alkoholikerin", sagte er und hoffte, seine Stimme klang nicht so erbärmlich, wie er sich fühlte. „Wahrscheinlich ist keines ihrer Organe intakt genug für eine Transplantation."

House lehnte sich auf seinen Stock. „Sie sehen die Patientin für fünfzehn Minuten in der Notaufnahme und stellen eine so schwerwiegende Diagnose? Kompliment zu Ihrem Röntgenblick, Dr. Chase."

Foreman seufzte. „Wenn er recht hat, ist sie ungeeignet. Die Patientin ist hirntot. Hat jemand die Angehörigen informiert?"

House' Gehstock deutete auf ihn. „Sie übernehmen das."

Er fühlte die Notwendigkeit, zu protestieren, unterließ es jedoch, als er in House' Gesicht kaum verhohlene Neugier entdeckte. Durch irgendetwas hatte er sich verdächtig gemacht. Es war nicht nötig, sich auch noch zu verraten.

Seufzend stand er auf und verließ schneller als gewöhnlich den Konferenzraum.

**oOo**

Der elfte Juli würde auch Mr. Pembroke auf immer im Gedächtnis bleiben. Am Telefon klang er erstaunlich gefasst. Als Chase das Gespräch beenden wollte, hielt die körperlose Stimme am anderen Ende ihn zurück.

„War sie… alkoholisiert?"

Er schluckte und ließ den Blick über das leere Büro wandern, in dem er den Anruf getätigt hatte. Er wollte keine Zeugen dabei haben. „Ich fürchte, ja."

Stille.

Chase dachte, wünschte sich fast, er hätte das Telefon fallen lassen, als die Stimme schließlich wieder erklang. „Ich wusste es. Wir… Wir haben vor vier Jahren unseren einzigen Sohn verloren. Sie ist nie darüber weggekommen. Jeden Nachmittag stieg sie ins Auto und wollte ihn von der Schule abholen. Jeden verdammten Nachmittag."

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Pembroke."

„Ja." Er machte eine Pause, in der er sich offenbar schneuzte. „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie mir jedes Mal zumute war, wenn ich von der Arbeit kam und sie war noch nicht zuhause. Ich wusste, dass sie getrunken hatte, und ich wusste, wo sie hinfuhr. Aber was hätte ich denn tun können?"

_Nein, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich _muss_ es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich bin dabei gewesen._

„Kommen Sie so bald wie möglich in die Klinik", hörte er sich sagen. „Und bringen Sie nach Möglichkeit jemanden mit. Jemand, der Sie fahren kann."

Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig, nachdem er mit Mühe den Hörer auf die Gabel zurückgelegt hatte. Das Zimmer drehte sich vor seinen Augen, und er musste sie kurz schließen.

Noch zwei Stunden bis Feierabend. So lange würde er durchhalten müssen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lehnte Cameron mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür.

House lag falsch. Nicht er hatte einen Röntgenblick, sondern Cameron. Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände. Für einen winzigen Augenblick wünschte er sie sonst wo hin. Warum kümmerte sie sich nie um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten?

„Es geht dir nahe."

Sie konnte nichts dafür. Es war nun einmal ihre Art, und nicht sie, sondern er musste damit fertig werden.

Sie kam näher und zog einen Stuhl an den Schreibtisch heran. Offenbar plante sie irgendetwas.

Er überlegte, wie er sich am elegantesten aus der Affäre würde ziehen können. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach einer Cameron'schen Trostaktion.

„Das ist nur natürlich. Ich finde es gut, wenn du Gefühle zeigst."

„Siehst du mich heulen? Ich merke nämlich nichts davon."

Cameron sah ihn beinahe fürsorglich an. Sie nahm ihm seine Unfreundlichkeit nicht einmal übel. Das war lästig.

„Weißt du, dass es heute zum ersten Mal geschieht, dass ich dich durcheinander sehe? Bisher dachte ich immer, du wärst so etwas wie eine Miniaturausgabe von House. Ich bin froh, dass ich falsch liege."

Er stand auf. „Wenn ich wäre wie House, würde ich dich mit einer taktlosen Bemerkung verärgern, und du würdest davonlaufen und mich in Ruhe lassen. Da ich aber nicht bin wie er, bleibt mir nur, selber zu gehen."

„Chase..!" Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Cameron war mit Sicherheit die letzte, der er sich anvertrauen wollte. Und sie war so naiv, zu glauben, ein bisschen Umarmen und Reden würde helfen. Lag es nur daran, weil sie eine Frau war, oder hatte sie zu viele Psychologieseminare besucht? Er stellte fest, dass er sie zwar körperlich attraktiv fand, ihrer Fürsorglichkeit jedoch nicht allzu viel abgewinnen konnte. Sie erinnerte ihn zu sehr an eine Sozialarbeiterin.

**oOo**

Er verzog sich in House' Büro, eine medizinische Fachzeitschrift auf dem Schoß, die er mehrmals durchblätterte, ohne etwas darin zu lesen.

Wenigstens war dem jungen Pembroke das erspart geblieben.

Der elfte Juli.

Der Tag, an dem man ihm gesagt hatte, dass seine Mutter tot war.

Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung und der Scham. Er wischte sie gereizt weg und zwang seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Gesicht seiner Mutter. Er konnte sie kaum mehr in allen Einzelheiten zurückrufen.

Ihre Stimme, ihr Haar, ihr lachender Mund.

Sie fing an, in seiner Erinnerung zu verschwimmen.

Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, war ihr Betteln und ihr Schimpfen, wenn sie zu betrunken war, um zu wissen, was sie sagte.

Die ungezielten Schläge, denen er nur ausweichen konnte, indem er das Haus verließ. Oder sich im Badezimmer einschloss.

Er schreckte hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein Mann mittleren Alters lugte herein.

„Dr. Chase? Ich bin Mr. Garvey. Mr. Pembrokes Nachbar. Man sagte uns, wir würden Sie hier finden."

Er riss sich zusammen. Es war schwer genug, dass ihn manche der Patienten für einen Medizinstudenten hielten; wenn er jetzt auch noch gerötete Augen hatte, würden sie ihn erst recht nicht ernst nehmen.

Er schaffte es nicht, länger als zwei Minuten mit den beiden Männern im Krankenzimmer zu bleiben. Einem Abschied für immer beizuwohnen, fiel jedem schwer, und er war froh, als er seine gemurmelte Entschuldigung herausgebracht hatte und der herzzerreißenden Szene hinter der Glaswand den Rücken zukehren konnte.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Sie weinen sehe."

House.

Er wünschte, die Erde würde sich auftun und einen von ihnen beiden verschlingen.

Vorzugsweise House.

„Ich weine nicht."

„Noch nicht." House kam ein Stück näher. „Aber lang wird es nicht mehr dauern."

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, einem gefährlichen Gehstockmanöver auszuweichen, aber House machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten. Zumindest nicht auf die gewohnte Art.

„Chase."

Er drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht würde ihn nicht verraten. Darin war er geübt.

„Gehen Sie nach hause", sagte House.

Automatisch sah er auf die Uhr. Nur noch eineinhalb Stunden bis zu seinem regulären Dienstschluss. Normalerweise bestand House darauf, seine Zöglinge auch emotional besetzte Aufgaben im Patientenumgang konsequent durchstehen zu lassen; bisher war ihm dabei noch nie ein Patzer unterlaufen. Er hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle als Cameron oder sogar Foreman, das wusste er, ohne besonders stolz darauf zu sein.

„Die Formalitäten-…"

„Übernehme ich für Sie. Machen Sie Feierabend."

Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich erleichtert.

Er warf einen letzten Blick durch die Glaswand auf die beiden Männer, die von ihm abgewandt nebeneinander an dem Bett standen.

Mr. Garvey hatte den Arm um den zusammengesunkenen Mr. Pembroke gelegt.

Seine Kehle zog sich zusammen, und er spürte wieder das verräterische Brennen in den Augen.

Er erwog, sich zu bedanken, doch womöglich würde seine Stimme ihn verraten.

House hatte wieder einmal recht gehabt. Es hatte tatsächlich nicht lange gedauert.

Mit wehenden Kittelschößen eilte er den Gang hinunter und hoffte, niemandem zu begegnen, der ihn aufhielt.


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

Das Klingeln an der Tür bestürzte ihn beinahe.

Es war weit nach zehn Uhr.

Abgesehen davon bekam er nicht viel Besuch.

Er ließ den Fernseher laufen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür.

Und fragte sich, warum er nicht allzu überrascht war, als er House vorfand.

„Nennen Sie mich einen unverbesserlichen Menschenfreund, aber ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen." House steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Lassen Sie mich in Ihr Allerheiligstes?"

Wortlos drehte Chase sich um und tappte zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Camerons Mitleidstour kannte er und wusste mit ihr umzugehen, aber was House von ihm wollte, entzog sich rundweg seiner Vorstellungskraft.

Hinter sich vernahm er den gleichmäßigen und vertrauten Rhythmus des Gehstocks.

Es war sonderbar, ihn anderswo zu hören als in der Klinik.

„Hier wohnen Sie also. Nett."

Betrieb er etwa höfliche Konversation? Das klang gar nicht nach House.

Chase ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und stellte die angefangene Flasche in die Mitte des Tisches. „Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann. Und ich habe nur ein Glas."

Anstatt sich zu setzen, lehnte House den Stock gegen einen Sessel. Seine Stimme klang rauh, als er sprach. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie das derart mitnehmen würde. Es tut mir leid."

„Was?" brummte er unwillig. „Dass Sie mich beim Heulen erwischt haben?"

„Diese Frau. Das Unfallopfer. Sie hat Sie durcheinander gebracht, und ich glaube, ich ahne den Grund. Wollen Sie ihn mir nennen, oder soll ich raten?"

„Mrs. Pembroke", sagte er mechanisch. „Sie heißt Iselda Pembroke."

„Ein hübscher Name."

Trotz seiner anfänglichen Skepsis spürte Chase plötzlich, dass House sich keineswegs über ihn lustig machte.

Diesmal nicht.

Er wusste nicht, ob er damit umgehen konnte.

Unsicher beobachtete er, wie House um den Sessel herumging und nach der Weinflasche griff, um das Etikett zu studieren.

„Guter Jahrgang. Haben Sie was zu feiern?"

Zu seinem grenzenlosen Ärger traten schon wieder Tränen in seine Augen. Er schluckte und wischte sie ungeduldig weg.

Tief durchatmend sah er zu, wie House das Glas bis zum Rand füllte.

Er hielt es ihm hin. „Trinken Sie."

„Trinken Sie es", murmelte er. „Ich will nicht."

Achselzuckend nahm er einen Schluck. Es war ein guter Wein, und an House' Miene erkannte er, dass er es zu schätzen wusste.

„Die Frau erinnert Sie an jemanden. Jemanden, dem Sie nahe standen. War es Ihre Mutter?"

Als ob er je geglaubt hätte, es vor House verbergen zu können.

Er nickte, innerlich kalt und stumpf und voller Schuld. „Meine Mutter hat sich zu Tode getrunken."

„Ja." House stellte das Glas ab. „Ich dachte es mir, sowie ich Ihr Gesicht gesehen habe, als Sie den Ehemann zu ihr gebracht haben. Sie waren anders als sonst. Persönlich involviert. Das passiert Ihnen normalerweise nicht."

„Es war am selben Tag. Der elfte Juli. Ich war-… Es war einfach ein unglücklicher Zufall."

House sah ihn an. „Wollen Sie darüber sprechen?"

Chase kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sind Sie deswegen hier?"

„Wenn Sie einen Beichtvater brauchen, können Sie keinen besseren finden. Außer Wilson, vielleicht. Aber der ist gerade nicht greifbar. Also werden Sie mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen. Versuchen Sie es. Es hilft nur wenig, wenn Sie hier sitzen und Ihr Selbstmitleid in Rheinwein ertränken."

Für House' Verhältnisse war das geradezu liebevoll.

Doch obwohl er den aufrichtigsten Respekt für seine berufliche Kompetenz empfand, war ihm die eher private Seite seines Vorgesetzten nicht ganz geheuer.

Es war besser, seiner Neugier in persönlichen Angelegenheiten nicht nachzugeben.

Trotzdem fühlte einen fast übermächtigen Drang, zu reden, aber er würde doch nicht die richtigen Worte dafür finden.

Und House würde ihn durchschauen, ganz egal, was er sagte.

Das war keine angenehme Vorstellung.

„Sie müssen nicht", sagte House, als habe er seine Gedanken erraten. „Sie können auch ganz einfach sitzen bleiben und weinen. Ich erzähle es niemandem, wenn Ihnen danach ist. Was tun Sie so an einem Jahrestag? Betrinken Sie sich? Gehen Sie ins Kino? Zünden Sie Kerzen an und blättern in alten Fotoalben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie lange ist es her?"

House' Interesse, die so ungewohnt anteilnehmende Stimme, die Intimität innerhalb seiner eigenen vier Wände, all das war verführerisch.

Und der Wein stieg ihm allmählich zu Kopf.

„Ich war sechzehn", sagte er halb widerstrebend, halb geschmeichelt von House' unerwartetem Taktgefühl. „Und ich erinnere mich nicht daran, wie sie gelacht hat. Oder wie sie gerochen hat. Oder ob sie mir je gesagt hat, dass sie-…" Er brach ab, schreck- und schamerfüllt über seine Offenheit. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm, den Satz zu beenden. „Dass sie mich gern hatte."

„Die wenigsten Eltern bringen das fertig", sagte House ohne das geringste Pathos.

Ihm war elend, als er nach dem Weinglas griff. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich, als sein unerwarteter Besuch sich schließlich doch setzte – direkt neben ihn auf das Sofa.

Die unmittelbare Nähe machte ihn zusätzlich nervös; er konnte den spezifischen Duft wahrnehmen, eine Mischung aus Klinik und Moschus und frisch gewaschener Kleidung.

Vor Überraschung fiel ihm fast das Glas aus der Hand, als sich House' Finger um seinen Unterarm schlossen. Es war nur ein kurzer, fast surrealistischer Moment, ehe er die Hand öffnete. An seinem Daumen befand sich die schwache Andeutung von Blut.

„Das tun Sie also zur Feier des Tages", bemerkte er, bevor er sich ihm vollends zuwandte. „Krempeln Sie den Ärmel hoch."

Er hätte ihn nie hereinlassen dürfen. So tun sollen, als sei er nicht zuhause.

Das Klingeln ignorieren.

House ignorieren.

Wenn ihm das nur nicht so schwer fallen würde.

„Woher wussten Sie es?" fragte er resigniert, während er zuließ, dass House seinen Ärmel über den Ellbogen hinauf schob.

„Da liegt eine Schere neben dem Korkenzieher. Zum Flaschenöffnen brauchen Sie so etwas nicht. Außerdem glänzt der Stoff Ihres Pullovers, auch wenn Sie so clever waren, schwarz zu tragen."

Er sagte nichts, als er den geraden, glatten Schnitt auf der Unterseite seines Arms betrachtete. Die Wunde war frisch und zog sich über eine etwa gleich lange, schmale verblasste Narbe darunter.

Das Schweigen war ihm unangenehmer noch als Reden. Beklommen sah er zu, wie House sich erhob und in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

Als er zurückkam, hatte er Verbandsmull und Jodtinktur bei sich.

Chase verzog das Gesicht. „Sie müssen das nicht tun."

„Sie auch nicht. Und trotzdem tun Sie es."

„Es ist-…" Er setzte neu an. „Ich schneide mich nicht gewohnheitsmäßig."

„Nicht mehr", meinte House und drehte seinen Unterarm ins Licht. „Die Narbe darunter stammt aus Ihrer wilden Zeit, hab ich recht? Wie oft werden Sie rückfällig? Einmal im Jahr? An jedem elften Juli? An Weihnachten und an Ihrem Geburtstag?"

Er schaffte es kaum, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Mit gesenktem Kopf sah er zu, wie House den Verband anlegte. Er besaß geschickte, feingliedrige Hände. Wie ein Pianist.

„Machen Sie das nicht wieder", sagte er endlich, und seine Stimme klang belegt. „Sie sind erwachsen und kein selbstzerstörerischer Teenager mehr, der Nick Cave hört und sich dabei magische Symbole in die Haut ritzt. Das war die vernünftige Erklärung. Die irrationale lautet, dass Sie zu perfekt dafür sind, um sich etwas anzutun. Sie tragen Ihre Verletzungen mit bemerkenswerter Würde, aber versuchen Sie nicht, sich mit billigen Tricks zufrieden zu geben."

Kommentarlos reichte er ihm ein Taschentuch. Chase putzte sich beschämt und dankbar zugleich die Nase.

Natürlich hatte er nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, sich einen Therapeuten zu suchen. Es wäre ihm lächerlich erschienen und peinlich.

Aber jetzt, als House vor ihm saß, offenbar bereit, ihm zuzuhören, überkam ihn Beklemmung.

Er hatte gedacht, es wäre leichter, sich vor einem Menschen zu öffnen, den man kannte.

Dem man in gewisser Weise vertraute.

Doch das war es nicht.

Seine Zunge fühlte sich an, als wäre sie aus Blei, und ihm fiel kein einziges Erlebnis ein, über das er gerne mit House gesprochen hätte.

Nicht, dass es an ihm persönlich lag.

Ein wenig vielleicht. Aber er würde ebenso wenig mit Cameron oder Dr. Wilson sprechen können.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, es wäre in Ordnung, eine miese Kindheit gehabt zu haben, so lange man sich im Erwachsenenalter nichts davon anmerken ließ.

Auch unglückliche Kinder wurden anständige Erwachsene.

„Ziehen Sie das Hemd aus."

Verwirrt sah er auf. Er musste sich verhört haben. Die blauen Augen musterten ihn mit nichts als ärztlichem Interesse. Was sollte das werden?

„Ich will Ihnen nicht an die Wäsche. Ziehen Sie das grässliche Ding aus und werfen Sie es in den Müll."

„Aber ich-…"

„Tun Sie's einfach."

Was tut es zur Sache, dachte er und streifte den Pullover über den Kopf.

Er hielt den Atem an, als House dichter an ihn heranrückte und zuerst seinen linken, dann seinen rechten Arm inspizierte.

„Perfekt", sagte er.

„Sie werden nichts finden. Ich bin kein professioneller Ritzer. Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt."

Hitze durchflutete seine Adern, als House das Unterhemd nach oben rollte.

Mit aufsteigender Panik begann sein Herz wild zu klopfen, und er hatte das Gefühl, aufspringen zu müssen und – was dann? Aus seiner eigenen Wohnung fliehen?

Unvermittelt stieß House einen triumphierenden Laut aus. Unterhalb seines Rippenbogens schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte, und Chase konnte nicht anders, als ein lautloses Seufzen auszustoßen.

Die Narbe war längst verblasst und kaum mehr zu sehen. Es hätte ihn nicht überraschen sollen, dass sie House' Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen war.

Von unten her sah er ihn an. Erfreut. Irgendwie beschwingt. „Ein Hockeyunfall, hab ich recht?"

„Eine Gabel."

Obwohl es sein völliger Ernst war und er lieber geschwiegen hätte, amüsierte es ihn doch, dass es ihm gelungen war, House zu verblüffen.

„Das stammt nicht von einer sadistischen Freundin."

Er hätte ja sagen können.

Oder nicht antworten.

Wie er es immer tat.

Aber der leichte Druck seiner Finger auf der Haut, der nicht im Geringsten abschätzende Blick, das milde Interesse in seinem Gesicht ließen Chase' Erinnerung an den unglückseligen Tag zurückwandern, an dem es passiert war.


	3. Beichte

**Beichte**

Er hatte das Abendessen gekocht, wie er es meistens tat.

Seine Mutter schaffte das nicht mehr. Wenn sie sich dazu aufraffen konnte, gab es Dosenspaghetti oder ein Fertiggericht aus der Mikrowelle.

Meist aß sie sowieso nichts. Zwei, drei Bissen, und dann wurde ihr schlecht.

Er wusste, dass sie krank war, und dass sie all die Dinge, die sie tat und sagte, nicht wirklich meinte.

Trotzdem konnte er die Enttäuschung und die Kränkung nur mit Mühe aushalten, wenn sie sich über ihn beschwerte.

Von der Schule war wieder ein Brief gekommen; er fehlte häufig unentschuldigt, und auf dem Pausenhof war er von einer Aufsicht erwischt worden, als er ein Briefchen Crack von einem älteren Mitschüler gekauft hatte.

Solche Briefe las sie.

Rechnungen und Mahnungen ließ sie unbeantwortet liegen, bis sie in den Papierkorb wanderten.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie stritten.

Vielmehr, sie stritt.

Er wusste ja, dass sie krank war.

Dass sie wieder zu viel getrunken hatte, weil ihre Stimme komisch klang und sie ruhelos und fahrig war.

Ihr Atem roch scharf nach Wodka, als sie ankündigte, mit Mr. Callahan – dem Schulleiter – sprechen zu wollen. Morgen. Nein. Am besten jetzt gleich.

Als sie nach dem Telefonbuch verlangte, war er aufgestanden und hatte begonnen, den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Hörst du, was ich sage?"

Die Intonation der Worte sagte ihm, wann sie anfangen würde, zu lallen. Dann würde sie ins Bett gehen und wie besinnungslos bis in den späten Vormittag schlafen.

Er wünschte sich fast, dass sie es tat; ihre Aggressivität war schwerer zu ertragen als ihr röchelndes Schnarchen.

„Robbie!" Ihre Stimme klang nörgelnd. „Ich muss mit deinem Vater sprechen. Gib mir das Telefon."

Er kam zurück, um die kaum angetasteten Nudeln in den Kühlschrank zu stellen. Vielleicht konnte er morgen ein Omelett daraus machen. „Er ist in den Staaten. Es ist dort mitten in der Nacht, Mum."

„Er soll wissen, zu was für einem Strolch sich sein Sohn entwickelt."

Er setzte sich wieder hin und versuchte, mit ihr zu verhandeln. „Er wird mich auf irgendeine Schule in Sydney oder Perth schicken. Das ist weit weg, Mum. Das kannst du nicht wollen."

Sie sah ihn mit geröteten und tuscheverschmierten Augen an.

Es geschah selten, dass er sie ungeschminkt sah. Sie war nicht alt, knapp über vierzig, aber manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, eine seelenlose Maske anzublicken.

Ihr helles, dichtes Haar wirkte strähnig und ungepflegt, und auf ihren vollen Lippen lag scharlachroter Lippenstift wie eine dicke, hässliche Lackschicht.

„Das sagst du, weil du jetzt der Mann im Haus bist", sagte sie dumpf. „Das bist du doch, nicht wahr?"

Er senkte den Blick. „Ja, Ma'am."

„Ich kann's nicht ausstehen, dass du ein Mann wirst."

_Wie er. Wie dein gewissenloser, gottverdammter Vater._

„Bring' mir was zu trinken", sagte sie unvermittelt. „Das Essen widert mich an. Du wirst wirklich ein Mann, Robbie. Kein Kerl bringt irgendetwas Genießbares zustande."

Er stand wortlos auf, ohne irgendetwas zu empfinden.

Jegliches Gefühl in ihm schien tot zu sein.

In der Küche hielt er ein Glas unter den Hahn und füllte es mit Leitungswasser.

Als er es vor ihr abstellte, sagte er: „Du musst ihn nicht anrufen. Im Herbst beginnt das Priesterseminar in Manchester. England. Ich werde im Oktober anfangen."

Sie schien ehrlich verwirrt, dann verärgert. „Was erzählst du da für einen Unsinn? Du willst in einen Konvent eintreten? In England? Du bist nicht bei Trost."

Er holte den Brief aus seinem Zimmer und legte ihn vor sie hin auf den Tisch. „Du kannst es lesen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

Sie überflog ihn mehrmals, und er hätte nicht sagen können, wie viel sie von dem begriff, was sie las.

„Sie nehmen nur fünfzehn Novizen pro Semester", sagte er, und seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier in seinem Mund. „Ich möchte hingehen, Mum."

Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass sie kaum etwas anderes bedeuteten als Kontrollverlust.

Zorn.

Und Hass.

„Du meinst es ernst. Du meinst es wirklich ernst."

„Ich schaffe das nicht mehr", erklärte er, und seine Stimme klang genau so kläglich, wie er sich fühlte. „Wir schaffen es beide nicht. Bis Oktober sind es noch drei Monate. Bis dahin bin ich noch da. Ich helfe dir, jemanden zu finden, der dir helfen kann."

Sie lachte.

Schrill und verzweifelt.

Am liebsten hätte er sich die Ohren zugehalten.

„Du lässt mich also allein. Genau wie dein Vater. Nur verliere ich dich nicht an eine dahergelaufene Schlampe, sondern an den lieben Gott und eine Horde Nonnen."

„Mum-…"

„Fass mich nicht an!" stieß sie hervor, obwohl er nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen hatte. „Gott will dich also für sich haben, ja? Wer von uns beiden hat denn das größere Anrecht auf dich? Wer hat dich geboren, dich gewiegt und dich großgezogen? Kaum bist du ein Mann, verlässt du mich. Warum seid ihr so? Wer macht euch so? Ist es Gott? Ich wüsste nicht, warum du ihm dafür mit einem verfluchten Zölibat danken solltest. Du bist verrückt." Flehend legte sie die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du willst mich nur erschrecken, ja? Du willst, dass ich mir etwas überlege, wie wir es miteinander schaffen. Ist es das, was du willst?"

_Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Bitte lass mich das Richtige tun. Lass mich die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Lass mich keinen Fehler machen._

„Du meinst das nicht ernst, oder?" Sie klang wie ein kleines Kind. „Du wirst mich nicht alleine lassen. Du bist jetzt ein Mann, Robbie. Du bist so erwachsen."

Ihre Hand griff zitternd nach dem Glas. Er hielt den Atem an, als sie den ersten Schluck nahm.

Es ging nicht gut. Sie war zu aufgeregt, zu betrunken.

Ohne Wodka würde sie bestimmt etwas Unüberlegtes tun, und er hatte plötzlich Angst vor ihr.

Der Schlag traf ihn unvorbereitet.

Mit einer Heftigkeit, die er nicht erwartet hatte, warf sie ihm das volle Glas ins Gesicht.

Instinktiv sprang er auf, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sie die Gabel fest mit der Faust umschlossen hatte. Er hatte vergessen, sie wegzuräumen.

„Du kleiner Bastard!" kreischte sie. „Bring mir was zu trinken, sagte ich! Kein verfluchtes Wasser!"

Sie ging auf ihn los, doch diesmal war er ihr kräftemäßig überlegen.

Sie hatte recht. Er war wirklich ein Mann. Es gelang ihm, ihr die Handgelenke hinunterzudrücken, doch sie trat nach ihm und stieß ihm das Knie zwischen die Beine.

Der Schmerz ließ ihn für einen Moment Sterne sehen, doch er schaffte es, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Er musste sie loslassen, bevor er ihr den Arm brach. Er musste weg. Gleich. So schnell wie möglich. Er würde später wiederkommen, wenn sie ihren Rausch ausschlief. Am Morgen würde sie sich nur noch vage erinnern, und es würde ihr leid tun. Und ihm auch.

Mit einer raschen Drehung wich er ihr aus, als er sie losließ. Die Gabel in der Hand, stolperte sie gegen den Tisch und griff nach dem Tischtuch, das ihr keinen Halt bot.

Er versuchte, sie aufzufangen.

Im nächsten Moment verspürte er einen so heftigen Schmerz, dass er aufschrie.

„Bring mir was zu trinken", bettelte sie. „Schatz, es tut mir leid… so leid."

**oOo**

„Was dann?" House' Stimme war kaum mehr wie ein Raunen. „Was haben Sie dann getan?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er fühlte sich grauenhaft.

„Das, was ich immer getan habe", sagte er. Es war ihm unmöglich, House anzublicken. „Ich bin gegangen."

„Mit der Gabel in Ihrem Bauch."

Er stieß ein humorloses Schnauben aus. „Es war ein Unfall. Die Verletzung war nicht tief. Ich habe den Bus genommen und mich in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert. Der Ärztin habe ich erzählt, ich sei auf einer komischen Party gewesen, während der ich beim Flaschendrehen eine Wette verloren hätte. Sie hat nicht weiter gefragt."

„Ihre Mutter-…"

„Setzte sich ins Auto und ging mich suchen."

Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, an seinen Tränen zu ersticken.

House murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstehen konnte; es klang beinahe schockiert.

Einen Moment lang befürchtete er fast, er würde ihn anfassen.

Absurd. House berührte nie jemanden freiwillig.

Er wünschte sich plötzlich, er würde gehen.

Ihn einfach hier vor dem stumm geschalteten Freitagnachtfilm sitzen lassen.

Marlene Dietrichs unwirkliches Gesicht lächelte zu Gary Cooper auf.

Unmerklich vergrößerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und griff nach dem Glas Wein. Es war noch fast voll. „Es war nett, dass Sie zugehört haben."

„Ich wünschte, es würde Ihnen helfen."

Vorsichtig warf er ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

Und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass auch House seine Geheimnisse hütete. Er würde sie wohl nie erfahren, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es jemals wollte.

„Der Abend war reichlich beschissen", sagte House unvermittelt. „Für Sie besonders. Ich befürchte, ich habe etwas gutzumachen."

Er konnte nicht anders; er musste lächeln. Marlene Dietrich erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einem betörenden Augenaufschlag.

„Dann bleiben Sie und schauen Sie sich den Film zu Ende an."

„_Marokko_", stellte House fest, während er den Arm hinter Chase auf die Rückenlehne legte. „Gleich wird Amy Jolly eine Frau küssen. Meine Lieblingsszene. Wussten Sie, dass die Blume in ihrer Hand eine Zensur verhindert hat?"

Wie kam es, dass er immer wieder das Unvermutete sagte? Und es dabei irgendwie richtig machte.

Das Mädchen empfing einen Kuss und Gary Cooper die Blume.

„Ha", sagte House, als hätten sie beide darauf gewartet. „Immer wieder ein Vergnügen, finden Sie nicht?"

Doch. Irgendwie schon.

Vielleicht würde er den elften Juli ab jetzt auch als den Tag in Erinnerung behalten, an dem er einen Abend mit seinem ewig schlechtgelaunten, unumgänglichen und gnadenlos boshaften Vorgesetzten auf seinem Sofa verbracht und ihm einen kleinen Blick hinter seine Maske gewährt hatte.

Es hatte sich nicht einmal schlecht angefühlt.

Er war nicht daran gestorben.

Es war wenigstens nicht der schlechteste Anlass, einen Jahrestag zu begehen.

Mit einem Gefühl des Trosts glitt Chase tiefer in das Polster und trank von dem Wein.

Er schmeckte weich und süß und tröstend.

**Fin**


End file.
